


Helpless

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: It had been close to a year that he’d been gone.Three months since they’d last spoken.Two since he and his team had ceased communication with the base.Ten minutes since James and Matty had come in to deliver the news.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Helpless

His hands shook from the pressure he was forcing on the paperclip which refused to bend. Instead, it slipped, cutting his finger. Not that Mac noticed.  
“Mac,” Riley spoke softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.“Jack is going to be okay, he promised he'd come back to us” She was trying to reassure him, but the worry in her voice was too prominent. They were all worried for Jack.

It had been close to a year that he’d been gone.  
Three months since they’d last spoken.  
Two since he and his team had ceased communication with the base.  
Ten minutes since James and Matty had come in to deliver the news.

Snapped out of his blank state, he started to pace, occasionally running his hands through his hair, as his mind concocted rescue plan after rescue plan. Not that he could execute any.

The guilt began settling in his stomach. Why? Why had he let Jack go alone? Why hadn't he pushed harder to go with him? Because of that, he was helpless, no idea where Jack was or what state he could be in.

Jack had always had his back for years, but now when the tables were turned there was nothing Mac could do to help. All he could do was hope that Jack made it out alive. For him to come home as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was for Wumptober this year. I got about half way through this story, lost the paper I wrote it on and was so annoyed I never got into writing for the other prompts. I'm good at this XD. This originally stemmed from the prompt "Shaky Hands" *shrug emoji* It-meh.   
> Anyhoo, Thanks as always for reading through this, I'll always take constructive criticism! <3  
> Tumblr : @readingwriter92


End file.
